Many interactions between a user and a mobile device require a user to input some type of identifying information. For example, interactions with a website or an application via the mobile device often prompt the user to provide a login identifier and a password. As another example, some interactions prompt the user to provide additional identifying information, such as an address or a parent's maiden name.
Some websites and applications write verification code and data called a cookie (cookies) on the data processing system used by a user to interact with those websites or applications. The information stored in the cookies is used as and when user verification is needed during the interactions.